Fleeting Moments
by Lacewinged-Beauty
Summary: Remus x Sirius one-shot set during their school years. Little bit of angst, whole lot of fluff.


It had started with nothing more than a lingering touch, slightly too long to be considered friendly yet not long enough to be considered suggestive. Remus sighed, turning in his bed fretfully as he attempted to discern the meaning of the contact.  
"Rem?" whispered Sirius softly, vaguely aware of his friend's discomfort through the haze of sleep that gripped him. "You 'lright?"  
"Can't sleep," replied Remus quietly, his breath hitching in his throat at the use of the pet name. Frowning, he buried his face in his pillow and let out a soft whine of confusion.  
"Wan' talk 'bout it?" asked Sirius, lifting himself up onto a wonky elbow in an attempt to make out his friend's silhouette.  
"Nah. Go to sleep Padfoot," whispered Remus, reluctant to disturb his friend any further. Sirius however, had other ideas.  
"Come on Rem, talk to me," whined Sirius, his eyes fixing on the shaking of Remus' head. Sirius huffed softly and stood up, crossing to Remus' bed in one fluid motion. "Move then. I'm coming in."  
"Go 'way," muttered Remus grumpily, despite his shufflings to allow his friend a small amount of space. Sirius slipped into the bed and looked at Remus, his lips quirked slightly to one side in a half-smile.  
"What is it Rem?" whispered Sirius as he placed a gentle hand on Remus' shoulder. Remus sighed, his brow furrowing in a frown as he lifted his head from the pillow.  
"Nothing. Well, I think it's nothing. I'm being ridiculous," he muttered.  
"Tell me," demanded Sirius his lips set in a hard line, unwilling to give up. Remus glanced at the hand resting on his shoulder and sighed softly, his amber eyes tinged with confusion. Sirius blushed furiously and removed the offending hand.  
"Sorry Remus. I didn't realise it bothered you. Sorry," he whispered hurriedly, his grey eyes staring determinedly at the bedsheets.  
"On the contrary," replied Remus shyly as he too turned to stare at the bedsheets in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Sirius had frozen in place beside him, his mouth agape. Remus let out a huff, his brows knitting together as he realised how stupid he had been. Of course Sirius didn't like him that way, he came from a pureblood family.  
"Rem..."  
"Yeah. I know, sorry. Shouldn't have said. Frowned upon and all that. Don't worry," muttered Remus viciously as he threw back the covers and stalked toward the communal bathroom.  
"Rem, wait!" gasped Sirius, reaching out to grab hold of Remus. Remus stumbled and fell back onto the bed as Sirius tugged him unceremoniously toward him, his grey eyes filled with desperation.  
"What in the name of Godric, Sirius!" spat Remus furiously as he rubbed a bruised elbow.  
"Please, Rem. Don't walk away from me like that," whispered Sirius softly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Remus' arms.  
"Why? You want the faggot-wolf to stick around, fawning over friendly touches?" growled Remus, his amber eyes filled with pain and self-loathing.  
"Yes," murmured Sirius as he leant forward, his lips pressing against Remus' softly. When he pulled away Remus was staring at him with wide eyes.  
"Sirius..."  
"Shut up Rem," muttered Sirius, his cheeks a vivid, flaming red. Remus simply stared at him, his lips parting slightly as reality set in. Finally, he lifted a hand and grabbed Sirius by the front of his pajamas.  
"Yes?" he asked softly, his amber eyes turning to pools of molten caramel as Sirius nodded his head. Without a moments hesitation Remus pulled Sirius down and pressed their lips together, his hand instinctively releasing his shirt to snake around Sirius' neck. Several long moments passed before Remus released Sirius, his eyes closed as he raised a tentative hand to his lips.  
"What is it Rem? Are you ok? Did I do something?" asked Sirius, his eyes wide with concern. Remus chuckled, opening his eyes to take in the expression on Sirius' face.  
"I'm alright, Padfoot. Just a bit tired," murmured the tawny-haired werewolf, his fingers tracing delicate patterns on Sirius' neck as he spoke. Sirius shuddered softly and curled around his slightly smaller companion, his arm cast protectively across his waist.  
"Go to sleep Rem," whispered Sirius, smiling faintly as Remus wriggled closer.  
"Think I migh' love you," said Remus groggily, causing Sirius to squeeze him tightly.  
"Me too, Rem, me too."


End file.
